The story isn't over yet!
by xiaolindreamer
Summary: Once, there was three Powerpuff girls. Now because of a machine malfunction that held a small sample of Chemical Z, a new Powerpuff girl was born! T for swearing and mentions of sex and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I know this series is a littttle old, but I love it nonetheless. And I hope loads of people read this story to! Because I'm going to put in a little OTP suprises for people. WARNING: This story contains an OC. Only the first chapter will be written in Misaki's POV! **

* * *

"Now, you have to go to these classes. It will help you learn more about the new science course that is coming to our school." Said the head teacher.

I rolled my head side to side waiting for the bell to go. My purple hair fell to my face and I swiped my head to move it. The bell rang, finally, and I grabbed my bag and headed out to the corridor. I'm a new student here so of course I wouldn't know anyone else that would be my friend. I sighed and sat on the floor next to the science room. _Man, this school is fancy. My old school never had more than one science room before! _I stood up and looked around the room. It was covered in smoke and some weird black dust I've never seen before. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I switch on the light to reveal three girls, one dressed in blue, one dressed in red, and one dressed in green, coughing their lungs out. "Hello? Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Uhhhh…" The pink girl with ginger hair and a huge red bow started making up excuses. "We were making a new experiment!" She laughs and rubs the back of her neck. "Then what are you doing dressed like that." I ask. I'm not dumb. I can be oblivious sometimes, but not dumb. "This is…uh…our new lab uniform!" The one in green finishes. "Don't act like I'm stupid!" I yell, getting angry. I get angry easily.

"Now you're done making up _lame excuses_, tell me why you're in those stupid ass clothes and acting like you're super hero's or something!" I sigh and place my hand on my forehead.

"Well, you're kinda telling the truth…" The green girl says.

"We're super hero's!" The blue one _finally _speaks up! Goddamn, she's quiet.

"Can you tell me your identities? You can trust me." I ask. I wanna know who these people are before I leave.

"Well, I'm Momoko…." Says the girl in pink, or should I say, Momoko.

"I'm Karou." Says the green girl confidently.

"Miyako…. but you can call me Miyako-san!" She says brightly, holding her large bubble maker up to her cheek, as though it were a toy.

"Alright…my name's Misaki Kishimoto. I just started going here last week." I said with a bow. "Yeah, I've seen you around school lately." Karou says.

"Well, now that we've gotten acquainted, how about you sit with us at lunch?" Momoko asks before pressing the button on her belt to make her 'normal'.

"Yeah, I'd like that!" I say and we all walk out.

After school I sit on the sofa. "I'm booooooored!" I exclaim.

"Then why don't you go out and do something then?" My mother asks while she washes some dishes. I walk outside and flop over.

Something is in the distance. I squint…. what could it be? The same black dots that I saw in the science lab! Standing up, I change into a fighting stance.

"Oh! Hello there, Bubblegum Pink!" Says a lobster. Why the hell would a lobster be talking like that?

"Don't call me bubblegum pink you deep fried monster!" Nice comeback, Misaki.

"Deep fried?! I'll show you who's deep fried!" The lobster begins to attack, I manage to doge some attacks but I'm hit and fall to the floor.

"Someone help! I'm being attacked by a fish!" I shriek as I take in another hit.

He begins to shoot some light at me; at least, I think it's him. Although I'm not sure why he'd want to hit me with light. This feels different. Like, warm. I open my eyes to see that I'm _not _fighting, or losing, with the huge fish but I'm covered in a purple light! I'm moving by myself here! What the hell is going on! I clap my hands and some gloves appear. Nice… And when I fall to the floor, I don't hit it! I'm floating!

"Oh no. Not _another _one!" Another what?

"Look here, fishy. What 'not another one' are you talking about!" I yell.

"Another _Powerpuff Girl._" Powerpuff girl?

"Look at yourself! You're a black and purple mess! A Powerpuff is supposed to have ONE colour!" He yells. I look down at myself. He's right! I stare at my purple skirt, and I look at my black vest! I reach my hand up to my hair only to find it has some clips in! "Listen, I don't know what is going on. But I have some idea that you need to be defeated!" I say. I clap my hands again and pull out a bow and arrow.

Aiming, I shoot the lobster. He groans and disappears along with the black dust.

"What was the point in that?" I ask.

* * *

I know, I know. _Super short chapter_. But I'm sick right now so I have an excuse! But this is only the introduction! ^o^

So anyway I have some idea of where I want this to go. **Dances**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mojo's Plan

I know this is rather short. But this is just explaining what Mojo is planning to do with Momoko. So, enjoy! Also, Butch is now Takashi, and Brick is Takeo, and Boomer has yet to have a name!

* * *

Misaki walked along the road in her Z uniform. She sighed and spotted three different coloured spots zooming over towards her. "HEY! I think the white lights came near here!" Karou flew over and scanned the area.

"False alarm! No white light here."

"Uh, Karou-san… Don't you see the new Powerpuff standing right there?" Miyako asks, a little shaken up. "What Powerpuff? All I see is a girl in cosplay." Misaki gasps and says, "I am NOT wearing a cosplay! I was hit by one of those white lights you three were talking about! Then a weird lobster came before that and started attacking me for no good reason!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well, would you like to come to the Lab with us?" Momoko asks. Misaki thinks for a little bit and says "Yes I will. What way is it?"

Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo and Him were having a little discussion.

"…I saw her! The little runt had TWO colours! I thought the original Puffs' had only ONE colour!" said HIM.

"And so you said the Professor said the White Light had run out during your last battle? So how come she received the Powerpuff Z powers?" Mojo asked.

"Well, as far as I was concerned, the only powers the Powerpuff Z ever got were summoning weapons." HIM said as he took a sip from his tea.

"Well, let's just carry out our plan with capturing the pink Powerpuff. That way, the Rowdyruff's would come back to our side." Mojo said.

**Back at the Professors Lab**

"Misaki, do you have any recollection of yesterdays events?" Ken asked as he pressed some buttons.

"Uh, yeah. I was walking home and this lobster guy came and attacked me. Like, lights and weapons and shit." Miyako covered her ears when she heard that Misaki swore. "We do not tolerate swearing in this lab Misaki!" Professor yelled.

"Now, we need to prepare for something. Peach has detected some black particles around this area, that's why the girls were looking up and down and tearing the place apart."

"But Karou said White Lights?" Misaki asks.

"Well, yes and no. The white lights mixed with the black lights and so…. I guess that's where you got your powers from!" Professor Utonium states.

"But for now, I suggest you girls go home and rest." Ken says.

"But I wanna go back to the way I was before!" Misaki yells, a little pissed off. The Professor holds up a gun-type thing and aims at her and shoots out a beam.

"Alright, now _go home_!" The four girls exit the building, Momoko still in her Z form.

"Momoko, aren't you going to change back?" Karou asks, clicking her back. She shakes her head and says, "I have some stuff I need to sort out as Blossom. Personal stuff." She begins to float.

"So, stuff with Takeo then." Miyako says. _Who's Takeo?_ Misaki thinks.

"Ah, yeah. I thought about being mature and saying that I was Blossom the whole time and our dates kept on being _interrupted_ by someone. Or a _monkey_." Momoko looks irritated.

"I'm sorry, but who's Takeo?" Misaki asks, beginning to walk home.

"Ah, he's someone special to me…" Momoko replies while flying off.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Miyako and Karou yell to her.


End file.
